


Clint Barton: God of Sex

by beren



Category: Avengers (2102)
Genre: Hypersexual, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a condition that may actually prove useful against 'the Loki problem' and since Loki never actually reached Asgard with Thor, anything is worth a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Barton: God of Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Loki/Clint where it wasn't hate-sex, non-con or future fic and this is what I came up with :). Thanks to Soph for the beta. This was written for the Connotations 2012 conzine back in August and we're supposed to wait until Feb to post, but I asked nicely and Tem said I could post a few days early :).

Clint was going crazy. He'd had a grand total of one day's downtime before a panicked phone call from Stark had had him hightailing it to Stark tower just like all the other Avengers.

Apparently Loki was even more of a slippery bastard than anyone had given him credit for. Somehow, and no one could explain how, especially since he was restrained and the cuffs had been from Asgard and supposed to dampen his magic, Loki had vanished in transit. Thor had arrived on Asgard, but his brother had disappeared.

Hence the Avengers were on standby, staying with Stark in his semi-repaired tower and on the lookout for anything Loki might be planning. So far everything had been quiet, which was actually making it worse for Clint.

The main problem was Coulson wasn't there. Coulson was in the hospital, nowhere near as dead as Fury had made out, but Coulson was Clint's handler and he required very special handling and Coulson wasn't there. If he had stayed in mission mode he would have been okay, but he'd slipped out of it thanks to the one day's downtime and now he was fucked, or actually, not fucked, which was more the problem.

He'd been sitting in the room Stark had allocated him, relieving some stress, but said stress relief was doing him no good anymore. He pulled on some pants, walked out the door and down to where he could hear the other Avengers doing something social. Probably Stark's idea and probably involving alcohol.

"Anyone want to have sex?" he asked very pointedly and brought the whole room to a complete standstill.

Steve's face was the funniest, but right about then Clint was not in the mood to appreciate it.

"Clint are you okay?" Bruce asked from where he looked as if he had been sitting in a corner reading a book and observing the chaos of the rest of the room.

He wasn't sure when he had gone to first names with any of the team, but it had clearly been sometime that day for some of them at least and Bruce did seem to be honestly concerned.

"No, but would someone answer the fucking question?"

"You're looking a little wild around the eyes there, Barton," Stark said very unhelpfully.

"Yeah, well I'm this close to going bat shit and Coulson isn't here to fix it, so is anyone else interested?"

He had been the one who wanted to keep his problem under the radar, but he was beginning to regret it now. Everyone was staring at him like he had grown another head.

"Oh fuck it," he said, turning on his heel, "I'm going out."

Natasha managed to get between him and the door surprisingly quickly, even for her. This was one secret even she didn't know and she knew all his others. Natasha knew he and Coulson had more than a professional relationship, but she did not know why.

"Did something get you?" she asked, looking him directly in the face. "Is this something Loki did?"

"No," he said and sagged in defeat.

He was going to go completely mental, there wasn't even a big bad to blame it on and all his teammates were there to witness it. It was not one of his finest moments.

"Clint, what's going on?" Steve's voice was gentle and coaxing, which so didn't help because Clint had had a crush on the guy since the first time he'd laid eyes on him. He kind of blamed Coulson for that one.

Locked up for jumping Captain America would be a new one for his record.

"I'm hypersexual," he just kind of exploded at the room. "I took a bullet to the head six years ago and when I woke up it was like being a teenager again, only fifty times worse. When I'm on mission I can deal, I have something to focus on, but when I come off mission I need ..." he just couldn't say what was on the tip of his tongue with Steve looking at him like that. "Coulson is my handler; he usually ... helps me out ... but Loki fucking stabbed him and so he's not here. If I don't ... soon ... I'm gonna do something I regret."

It all came out in one long explanation and he was amazed no one interrupted him. When he was done he waited for the jokes that he knew had to be coming. The room was surprisingly quiet.

"And you're into guys?"

It was actually a sensible question from Stark without the hint of a joke.

"Never was particularly picky," Clint said, not quite understanding what was going on, "and after the injury usually too turned on to care."

Natasha's expression was calculating, but sympathetic.

"Sorry," she said and patted him on the arm, "now is not a good time for me. Stitches."

Which was the gentlest way he had ever been let down. Everyone else in the room was looking at each other and it was Stark who stood up. Clint honestly had no idea what was going to happen next.

"Come on," Stark said and actually took his hand, "let's get you sorted out."

Clint was stunned. Tony-fucking-Stark, playboy and lover of women extraordinaire was leading him back across the room towards the elevator and all he could do was follow meekly like a lamb.

"Aren't you kind of attached?" was the most sensible thought in his head as Stark led him to the master bedroom.

"Very attached," Stark said, pulling off his shirt without waiting any longer, "but Pepper will understand. I'm right in thinking this is an emergency?"

Clint nodded; he was about to lose it.

"Then think of me as Coulson, who, as I understand it is also very attached. You need help, so we, your friends, will give it to you, only Bruce can't, Steve would die of embarrassment before base one, and can you imagine explaining that to Fury. Thor might, but there's the whole question of Jane Foster and who knows what political ramifications that might have with Asgard and Natasha's injured. That leaves me."

It all sounded incredibly logical, which coming from Stark was just bizarre. Since he wasn't firing on all cylinders anyway, Clint decided to just go with it. Snagging the bottom of his own shirt in both hands, he pulled it up and off.

~*~

It was early and Clint had left Tony sprawled across Tony's huge bed fast asleep. Stark was now undeniably Tony, which was actually a conversation they had had between rounds three and four. They had been at it all night and Clint had to hand it to Tony; the man had stamina. He hadn't felt this good in a long while and for once the first thing on his mind wasn't sex. He was thinking about going for a run and then hitting the gym, because he knew he wouldn't want to sleep for hours yet, not with the endorphin high he was on, but when he entered the kitchen he was surprised not to find it empty.

Thor was sitting at the counter staring at a pop tart. The god of thunder looked surprisingly pensive. Clint really hadn't known the Asgardian for long, but he already liked Thor. Quite how worried Thor had been for Earth because Loki had escaped had counted for a lot as far as Clint was concerned.

"Hey, Big Guy," Clint greeted as he reached for an apple, "everything okay?"

"I am not sure," was the honest reply as Thor lifted his head.

Clint shelved the idea of a run and sat down.

"Look," he said, "I'm sorry if I freaked you out last night."

Given the way Thor looked at him, he was all too aware this definitely had something to do with him.

"You have given me a great deal to think about," Thor replied, "but your apology is unnecessary. You have not, as you say, freaked me out."

"Then what's up?" Clint asked and bit into his apple.

Thor frowned as if considering something.

"I am sorry, my friend," Thor said eventually, "but I fear I must ask a personal question."

"Ask away," Clint replied, because he expected more than a few personal questions after his performance the previous night.

"What happens if you are not satisfied?"

Not quite what he was expecting, but he rolled with it.

"I go off the rails," Clint admitted, "and straight into trouble. It's only happened a couple of times, but a guy should never let his dick think for him; it makes us do really screwed up things."

Thor nodded as if that made sense. Something was clearly going on in Thor's head.

"Why did you want to know?" he asked, because subtlety didn't work overly well with Thor according to Natasha.

The frown was back and Clint let Thor think about it.

"I believe my brother may have a similar ailment," was totally not what Clint thought Thor would say.

"Come again?"

"Several years ago, Loki and I were sparring," Thor said, "and Loki used a spell which did not go to plan. Loki took a blow to the head from my hammer at the same time the spell rebounded onto him. He was unconscious for many days and when he awoke his behaviour was uncharacteristic."

Clint shut his mouth, because sitting there like he was catching flies was so not cool.

"He had always been reserved before," Thor went on, "but he became ... hungry is the only way I can describe it ... for sex. Eventually his dalliances came to the notice of our father and he reprimanded Loki for not behaving as a prince should. I was there for the discussion and Loki tried to explain that he could not help it, but Odin thought that was but an excuse. He demanded that Loki stop immediately."

"And what happened?"

"I believe Loki found a spell to suppress his sexual appetites," Thor replied. "He appeared to return to almost normal for quite some time, but he seemed to have lost some of his playful spark."

"Oh fuck," Clint said, because it about the only thing that summed up what he was thinking. "How long ago was this?"

"Ten years I would say," Thor replied.

Clint did a few mental jumps in his head because, no matter what other people thought, he was not just a pretty face with a bow. He had read the report on Asgardian life spans and what it meant for their personal evolution.

"Holy crap," he said, because there was something he hadn't told Thor.

"You appear as if you have had a revelation," Thor said.

"Um," Clint said, because what he was thinking was crazy and he didn't want his head bashed in by an angry god, but he couldn't just not tell him; "I think I might have. When I first woke up after the head injury," he started to explain, "when they realised what was going on with me, they put me on this experimental drug. It cured me, put me right back to normal, at least as far as I was concerned."

He took a deep breath as his thoughts fell all over each other.

"Turns out, not so normal," he continued. "I hacked in and took a look at the psyche reports for that time and they had me down as borderline sociopathic."

"I do not understand this term," Thor said.

"Virtually no conscience," he elaborated, "not caring about anyone else but myself."

"Why did you stop taking this drug?" Thor asked.

"Because I was on an op and I had a psychotic break," he admitted. "I nearly killed two of our own agents and then I went on a crime spree taking what I wanted from where I wanted over half of Portugal. By the time they found me I had climbed inside a brothel and screwed all the women and half of the men in it. It took a month of rehab before I was remotely myself again and after that we went with the new system."

"So this drug caused your madness?"

"No," Clint replied, because that was the important part, "suppressing my sexual needs caused my madness. The drug completely fucked up my brain chemistry because it was messing with hormones and everything else in my body. I was borderline psycho for months without even realising it and then something in the op triggered me and I went bat shit insane. I still don't remember half of what I did."

Thor looked at him and he looked at Thor, because what they were both thinking was completely crazy.

"Loki is not himself."

Yep, they were definitely both thinking it.

"Given how long you guys live it could have taken this long," Clint suggested, "was there a stresser when he went loco?"

"Oh yes," Thor said with a nod, "there as a stresser."

They stared at each other some more.

"How did SHIELD return you to yourself?"

"Sex," Clint said, because that was the bottom line.

When the drug had left his system he'd been so desperate they'd just thrown people at him and it had seemed to work, so his doctors had kept doing it. He'd had quite a reputation by the time he'd been fit for duty.

"Do you think ...?" Thor asked.

"I don't know," Clint replied honestly, because he did not want to crush the hope in Thor's eyes, but he didn't want to lie either; "maybe we should ask the brains."

~*~

There was quite a lot of shouting involved, but Clint tuned most of it out. However, when the shouting stopped and the brains had a chance to analyse the evidence by demanding many and quite often embarrassing answers to their questions, Fury had to admit there was a possibility that there was a solution to the Loki problem.

"But there is no way to test something like this," Fury pointed out in what had to be the fifth meeting.

"I'll do it," Clint said and caught up with that as it came out of his mouth.

Everyone in the room was looking at him.

"You would do that?" Thor asked.

Clint nodded. Frankly he hadn't seen Thor looking this hopeful ever and if they could distract Loki, even for a little while, all the better. Another invasion was so not what they needed right now. They had already ascertained that Loki was not bothered about sexual orientation, or for that matter, species, so that wasn't an issue.

"You're willing to have sex with Loki, after what he did to you?" Fury asked the very direct question.

If he had been a perfectly sane individual, Clint knew what the answer to that question should have been, but frankly he'd never been all there, at least not according to most of his psych evaluations.

"Can you think of anyone better qualified?" he asked and sat back in his chair.

He had not yet switched back into mission mode, quite deliberately, and he was beginning to have trouble concentrating, but that was one thing he was sure about.

"You might be able to order someone to give it a try, but I'll enjoy it," he added.

At the current moment in time that seemed to be important for some reason he couldn't quite pin down. For the first time since the hypothesis had been mentioned Fury didn't look completely constipated, which Clint knew was either a good sign or someone was going to die. Possibly it was both.

"Right," Fury said and looked at Hill, who nodded.

~*~

Clint had absolutely no idea how SHIELD had contacted Loki or what they had told him, but two days later he found himself sitting in a warehouse in the middle of Texas. The sole content of the warehouse were two chairs and what looked like a small house built out of wood next to the two chairs. Inside the house was a well furnished bedroom, a bathroom and a stocked kitchen.

"Is anyone going to tell me what is going on?" Clint asked as he sat down on one of the chairs when Hill pointed at it.

If nothing else he was well trained.

"You are here and in," Hill looked at her watch, "twelve minutes Loki will be here. The rest is down to you and him."

Then Hill started walking out.

"That's it?" Clint asked, because that was bullshit, "no mission briefing?"

"That was the mission briefing," Hill said and continued walking. "SHIELD promised only those agents vital to the meeting would be here to meet Loki; that means you."

"But what does he think this is about?" he asked, because he couldn't think Loki would turn up for anything short of total surrender.

"Thor told him it was of vital importance he be here," Hill said, still getting further away (Clint could hear a chopper outside), "and gave his word of honour there would be no trickery. As I said, the rest is up to you."

"What if he just kills me?" Clint asked, since Loki was less than sane.

"Don't let that happen, Agent Barton," Hill said and took one last look back at him, "Director Fury would be very disappointed. There is a radio to check in every four hours; Loki is aware of this restriction."

"Well fuck me," Clint said as he was left alone and then laughed at his own pun.

He knew all too well that Loki was their number one threat at the moment. So far the defeated god has made no appearances, but given the fact Loki had managed to spirit himself away and Thor was absolutely certain Loki would be unable to let things lie, everyone was worried.

Everything he had done while under Loki's control was etched in his head and part of him knew he was totally insane for even contemplating what he was contemplating, but he had to try. If Loki was in the same situation he had been in then he knew exactly what it was like. Loki's psychotic episode was on a whole other level to his, but then the guy was a god.

He was contemplating the stamina of the aforementioned god when Loki just popped into existence in front of him.

"Nice trick, is that how you escaped?" he found himself asking before his brain caught up with his mouth. "Could you always do that or is it new?"

"I could always do it," Loki said, looking around the room; "it is always useful to keep your enemies guessing."

Clint nodded at that; it was a sound tactic. Loki looked resplendent in his armour and his helmet and he appeared somewhat confused that the only person waiting for him was Clint.

"Hawkeye," Loki said in a derogatory tone after confirming they were, in fact alone, "what is this about?"

"Sex," he replied and for the first time ever saw Loki look honest to god shocked.

"That had better be a joke," Loki said and the god's voice was low and dangerous.

"No joke," Clint said, because he just couldn't think of any other way to go about it. "I'm hypersexual, which means I want sex all the time, just like you."

Loki tried to look offended, really tried, but Clint knew he had the God of Mischief confused.

"I will have Fury's head for this," Loki hissed.

"Thor told me," Clint said and Loki just stared at him.

"He would never..."

"He found out about me, for the record, bullet to the head, coma, woke up with an elevated sex drive," he said very quickly, "and he saw parallels. You've been repressing your sex drive, which you should know is probably very, very bad for you. I went on a week-long bender and nearly killed two people when they tried that with mine."

Loki was just staring at him.

"Are you trying to suggest ..."

"Not suggesting anything," Clint said holding up his hands in surrender, "just hypothesising. I don't know what happened to set you off, for me someone hit me and stuck a gun in my face and threatened to do things to me that would make you blush and I snapped. It was a bit like an out of body experience, as if I wasn't really in control of what I was doing. Ever get that feeling?"

Loki didn't say anything.

"Worst case scenario, we have a little fun, you stay evil and get to brag you fucked an Avenger," Clint said, since he was running out of arguments. "Best case, we have mind blowing sex and you finally get to consider your issues without wanting to destroy the whole world all the time. I'm not trying to fix you, just give you options."

"Why would you be willing to have sex with me?"

"I've spoken to Jane Foster," was all Clint replied, trying to make a joke of it, so far he'd actually only heard of Foster from Thor.

The way Loki's eyes tightened at the edges made him think mentioning Thor's girlfriend was not the smoothest way to go, but it made his point.

"Let me spell it out for you," he said. "I like sex, in fact I need sex and you're a god and I've heard about godly stamina. Most people can't keep up with me. Even Tony 'I've screwed my way across half of the continent' Stark can't keep up with me. With you, on the other hand, I think I might be the one trying to keep up."

"You really expect me to believe you are here just for the sex?"

"No, I volunteered because of the sex and the fact I am uniquely qualified. I'm here because anything that has a chance of keeping you from trying to kill us is great in my book and there is this look of hope in Thor's eyes that makes me so not want to kick the puppy."

He couldn't say it plainer than that.

"I could just kill you," Loki said.

"You could," he replied, "but where's the fun in that?"

Loki considered this and then snapped his fingers.

"Fuck!" Clint said very loudly. "The floor is freezing."

He'd gone from sitting in the chair in full combat gear to sitting in it naked and the concrete was very cold beneath his feet. However, it did seem to be a move in the right direction.

"You are a fine specimen," Loki said and the God of Mischief's eyes may have travelled all over Clint's body, but they were now fixed on one specific place, "I didn't take the time to appreciate that last we met."

Clint's cock twitched under the scrutiny.

"Thanks," he said. "If we're playing a game, show me yours comes next."

Rather than vanishing, Loki's clothes faded away and Clint was left looking at a naked god. Loki was not erect, but what Clint could see was ample enough to make him fidget in the chair.

"Wow," Clint said in honest admiration, "I think this could work out really well."

His brain was mostly firing on things like 'yes', 'want', 'mine', 'now' and various versions of the same sentiment. The fact that Loki appeared to be entirely hairless apart from his head was making Clint's mouth water from wanting to taste.

"I have not released the magic keeping my urges under control in many years," Loki said, making him look the god in the face again; "I do not know what will happen."

As much as Clint wanted the cock he could see that did sound like it might be a problem.

"So you're saying you might just jump on me so desperate you can barely tell which way is up?" he asked, because he did vaguely remember what it was like coming down off the drug SHIELD had given him.

"It is a possibility," Loki replied.

"Then let's go see what SHIELD has left us to play with and we can get me nice and ready for you so neither of us have to think when you let go of the spell."

He made sure his expression was questioning so that Loki didn't think he was trying to give orders; somehow he doubted that would go down too well. Loki considered his suggestion for a moment and then nodded.

"Please, lead the way."

Clint had been given a very quick tour of the house on his arrival, but he was actually dying to explore. Being coy was totally off the table, so he just walked straight in to the bedroom and began to root around in the drawers.

"Jackpot," he said, throwing several different types of lube onto the bed.

There were toys as well, but he figured he'd save those for later. Whoever had stocked the first drawer had not been a prude, which was a good sign. The second drawer was full to the brim with condoms, so he threw some of those after the lube. Then he threw himself onto the bed as well for good measure. Loki was standing there watching him, eyes attentive, but otherwise looking uninterested. Clint put it down to the spell the demi-god was using and decided not to take it personally.

"So, I'm thinking you're probably a top," he said, letting himself look at Loki's fine form.

"I have been known to enjoy both," Loki replied, still watching him, "but given the circumstances you are most likely correct."

"Right," Clint nodded, "so since you're not with the program yet," he couldn't help licking his lips, because Loki's cock wasn't even hard yet and it had him panting, "I'll just get myself ready. Unless you'd like to help?"

"I'll watch."

And if his cock hadn't been rock hard already, that would have done it. There was something about the way Loki watched him that made him feel as if he was being devoured and that may, or may not have been pushing all his buttons. He was admitting nothing. Since exhibitionist might have appeared in his file several times, which was probably ironic when it came to a sniper, he decided to put on a little show.

He had been given a little time to prepare before being flown out to the warehouse, so he'd made sure he was clean, but if the cock he could see was going to have any chance of fitting he had some work to do. Not that he was about to waste time and, squirting lube onto his fingers, he lifted his leg and immediately got to work. Sometimes he liked to draw out the whole preparation process, but now he was going for titillation and speed. If Loki got bored he was in trouble.

He didn't even bother with one finger and went straight for two and he moaned appreciatively as he sank them into his body. Unless he was on a mission he was always ready for sex and his ass opened up with very little resistance. It was going to be good, he could tell already. He couldn't take his eyes off Loki and he really, really wanted to know what that body looked like aroused.

Two fingers swiftly became three as Clint demonstrated quite how flexible he was as he all but bent in half to find the right angle. Practice makes perfect is what they say and Clint had had a lot of practice, so he knew exactly what buttons to push. He swiped a finger over his prostate making him buck and moan wantonly as his body lit up with delight.

The thing about being hypersexual was that everything about sex was amplified. He had pathways in his brain that were completely hardwired and what was good for someone else could be epic for him. He could get himself off very efficiently, but of course, it was much better when someone else was involved.

Loki was well endowed, kind of like people would expect from a god, so Clint made sure to prepare himself properly. Not too well, because he liked a bit of a burn, but well enough so no matter how Loki reacted there would be no injuries. He was well and truly worked up by the time he finally pulled his fingers free and then he looked at Loki.

"Your turn," he said and waited.

"Brace yourself, Hawkeye," Loki replied, "just in case."

Clint knew he was prepared as he could be and he lounged on the bed, legs slightly apart, one knee bent, ready for whatever Loki decided to do.

For a moment Loki closed his eyes, placing a hand on his chest and then there was a very brief flash of green light. Loki actually staggered and made the most incredibly needy sound which had Clint sitting up to go to the demi-god. Only a hand coming up in a stop gesture brought him to a halt.

Clint's eyes fell to Loki's cock and he got an idea of why Loki might have staggered. Blood loss to the brain was certainly an option as Loki's cock was hardening very rapidly indeed. If Clint had wanted that cock before, it was nothing to how he wanted it now. Christmas had come early and when Loki opened his eyes again the gaze was hungry in a way Clint remembered all too well. He relaxed back onto the bed, basically offering himself up and watched for the demi-god's response.

"You will be mine," Loki said, sounding just the wrong side of rational.

"Any way and as many times as you want," Clint replied.

That appeared to be exactly the right thing to say, because he saw some of the calm control Loki normally displayed slip back into place. It was obvious the demi-god was not completely with it, but having what was needed right on offer seemed to negate the danger of a complete meltdown. When Loki stalked towards the bed Clint found his breath catching in his throat, but it was admiration, not fear that did it.

Okay, so a corner of his mind did want to panic when he found himself pushed back onto the bed by a very strong pair of hands, but he went with it instead. The expression in Loki's eyes wasn't exactly rational, but it was very, very focused.

"Like what you see?" was the best he could do as Loki loomed over him.

The only reply he received was a glance that could have melted the flesh from his bones. Then Loki licked a stripe from Clint's navel to the top of his breastbone and Clint decided talking was overrated anyway. The fact that Loki was trembling did not escape his notice. It was the same trembling he'd seen in some combat veterans before a fight and he knew better than to try and do anything. This was Loki's game and he was there to respond, not to initiate.

He had honestly expected Loki to demand everything all at once, but the demi-god seemed more interested in tasting him. Clint thought Loki might not only have earned the name Silvertongue by sweet talking as he moaned while Loki attacked one of his nipples. His reaction made Loki smile and then Clint discovered that Loki could be just as merciless in bed as on the battlefield. He was a quivering wreck by the time the demi-god reached his cock and he was enjoying every last second of it.

"Holy fuck," he said very loudly when Loki didn't so much as pause before swallowing his cock and sucking hard.

It hadn't been difficult to realise Loki was something of a perfectionist with a need to excel and Clint had to admit the demi-god excelled in sex. Loki proceeded to lather his cock with that incredibly talented tongue in between sucking and adding just the occasional hint of teeth. It was all Clint could do to hold on to the sheets for dear life and pray his brain didn't clock out before Loki was done. When Loki finally deep throated him all bets were off and he swore, threw his head back and came like an out of control freight train.

The orgasm was enough to blow the brain cells that were still functioning, but somehow he was still swearing when he started to come down and his whole world stopped revolving around his dick.

"You are very eloquent," Loki said, looking more than pleased with himself; "I had no idea your language contained so many curses."

Clint just laughed, because, what else was he supposed to do.

"Probably doesn't," he replied, "I can curse in twelve languages."

"Most useful," Loki said and grinned.

Loki was lying on his side next to Clint and it was about then that Clint realised Loki's hand was wandering up his leg. The fact he was still buzzing from his orgasm made him incredibly touch sensitive, but the way Loki was looking at him made him think he wasn't going to be allowed time to recover.

"Right now?" he asked and it almost sounded like a whine.

"You did say 'any way and as many times as you want'," Loki replied. "Don't you want me to fuck you until you're hard again and then make you scream?"

For a second or so Clint lost the ability to think as that idea took up all his cognitive capacity.

"When you put it like that," he said and was very proud the words all came out in the right order.

"On your knees," Loki said and Clint hurried to obey.

He was usually the one making the demands and pushing his partners on and on, being the one pushed made his belly curl with excitement. He had made jokes about godly stamina, but he was really beginning to hope they were true.

"Condom," he said and waved at where he had thrown a selection.

He knew he was clean and he doubted Asgardians suffered from STDs, but it never hurt to be careful.

"I am a god," came back the haughty reply.

"Safe than sorry," Clint replied and turned to look at his bed partner.

Loki did not appear impressed.

"If either of us knock the other up that's eighteen years of child support, possibly centuries in your case," Clint said, because he definitely didn't want this to derail what they were up to.

As he hoped that earned him a twisted smile.

"You should not believe everything you read," Loki said, but did reach for the pile of condoms. "This had better be large enough."

"Oh they stretch really well," Clint replied and turned back so he was facing away from his lover.

Once he was in place he planted his hands and braced himself, because he was pretty sure Loki was not going to be gentle with him. Loki's long fingered hands were quickly on him, spreading him and he ordered his body to relax as he was slowly and firmly filled. Loki was clearly making a point and Clint groaned deep in his chest to acknowledge that it was well made.

He was going to be sore by the time Loki had finished with him; sore and fucked wide open.

"Oh yeah," he said to express his appreciation of this fact as Loki began to move.

His cock was already twitching with renewed interest and he couldn't wait to find out what Loki had in store for him.

~*~

"They've been in there a week," Tony said and looked at Thor as they sat on the high ground a mile away from SHIELD's warehouse.

By now the whole team knew what was going on, because Tony had a curious mind and had hacked into SHIELD's server and found out and then told everyone what Thor had been holding back, but no one had been near the warehouse. Clint was checking in once a day now rather than every four hours and most of his check-ins involved one word and then giggles or shrieking. Even Tony was impressed. So far the only SOS Clint had sent was one containing the words "Send more lube" which had almost made Fury blow a gasket. It was kind of awesome and so completely insane that Tony was almost sure they were on to a winner.

If it ever got out he could see a whole new attitude to achieving world peace.

"I believe my brother may be making up for lost time," Thor said without taking his eyes off the building.

"Yeah well ten years is kind of like forever," Tony replied in his best sage like tone; it came out more salacious then he intended.

~*~

Clint honestly had no idea what time it was, although he did know what day it was because the alarm that went off to tell him to call in always listed it. At least he didn't think it had been long enough from the previous alarm to be the next day yet. In a sane world this would have worried him, but he was lying in bed with Loki curled up next to him, absently drawing patterns on his chest with one finger, so it definitely wasn't a sane world.

He had learned many things over the past twelve days, one of which was that Loki knew a hell of a lot about sex. The God of Mischief may have been suppressing his sex drive for years, but definitely knew his way around the human body.

"Are Asgardians and humans the same physically?" he asked as the idea occurred to him. "I mean I know you're stronger, but you seem to know exactly what buttons to push."

When reciprocating Loki's sexual advances, Clint realised Loki had responded exactly as he had expected as well.

"Similar enough," Loki replied, continuing to stroke his chest; "most of the higher races have similarities. We are all of a basic design adapted for our various environments."

Loki lifted his head then and looked at him.

"Why the sudden questions?"

"It just occurred to me that we seem very compatible," Clint replied with a cheeky smile.

"Oh indeed," Loki agreed and returned the smile in kind.

Something else Clint had learned during their marathon sex session was that Loki had a very well developed sense of humour when Loki wasn't being psychotic. The first two days had been more about desperate sex than anything else, but since then he'd seen a whole side to Loki he never knew existed. So much so that he had no doubt their working hypothesis about Loki's mental state was actually fact.

Loki had been loco and Clint knew all about that.

"As much as I would like to devour you again, I fear I am hungry," Loki added and pushed himself into a sitting position. "Would you care for some lunch?"

That at least told him where they were in the day; Loki always seemed to know exactly what time it was even though they had no clocks to speak of.

"I could eat," he replied and followed Loki out of bed.

He should have been sore. Frankly, given the amount of sex they had been having he should have been crippled, but he barely ached as he padded towards the kitchen in his lover's wake. There was no doubt in his mind magic was involved somehow, but given that Loki doing magic on him was the stuff of nightmares, he decided not to think about that too hard. Loki wasn't offering an explanation and Clint wasn't asking; his mind was still very much his own and his recovery time was fantastic, so he wasn't arguing.

"We are almost out of food," Loki said, while puttering around and pulling things from cupboards.

"Want me to get on the radio?" Clint asked, because it wouldn't take SHIELD long to restock them.

When Loki didn't reply immediately Clint knew what was coming next.

"I think it may be time to consider leaving," Loki said and placed two toaster pockets in to cook.

Of course they had to leave sometime, but that brought up one important question: "What will you do next?"

"I am not sure," was the surprisingly honest response.

"Okay, well let's go for the big question first," Clint decided to jump in with both feet: "how are you feeling about the whole world domination thing?"

Loki lifted an eyebrow at him for that.

"Regretful," Loki finally admitted as if he didn't really want to, but knew he had to.

Clint breathed a sigh of relief. It was always good to have your theories confirmed.

"Yeah, I know what that's like," he replied, "admittedly not on your scale, but I did some pretty bad things."

"And you believe it was entirely down to your suppressed sexual drive?"

Loki sounded doubtful.

"I don't need to believe it, I have the test results to prove it," Clint replied. "SHIELD were taking samples like I was their favourite lab rat for months after I went nuts. According to the reports I was lucky there was no permanent damage. When you mess with the chemistry of the brain bad things happen; just ask Bruce."

"I have often been prone to dark impulses," Loki said after a few moments considering that, "but I have never before acted on them so directly. It was as if I..."

"Had no off switch?" Clint offered as Loki struggled to find the right words.

Loki nodded. "Although more like I was an exaggerated version of the worst parts of myself."

"Yeah, I wouldn't think about that too much if I were you; likely to drive you nuts ... again."

Loki smirked at him for that comment.

"So, big question number two, and if this is getting awkward just stop me with a blowjob or something, I'm easy, how do you feel about Thor?"

The smirk disappeared almost instantly and Clint walked around the kitchen island and gently placed a hand on Loki's arm. Another thing he had learned was that the fastest way to gain Loki's complete attention was to touch him. He was pretty sure not many people were allowed inside Loki's personal bubble and anyone who managed it was worth total focus. Loki also liked being touched and Clint used this to his advantage.

"Conflicted," was the one word answer Loki chose this time.

"Look," Clint said, "I haven't known the big guy long, but I know if you gave up on the whole world domination thing and just told him you wanted a hug, he'd be there in a second."

"Thor is an idiot," Loki snapped back, but there wasn't anywhere near enough bite in Loki's tone.

"He's your brother," Clint said, "and I have a brother and there have been issues, so trust me when I say I know what I'm talking about. If he showed up tomorrow and said he wanted to forget everything that had happened and be a family again, I'd drop everything, consequences be damned. Some things you just can't give up on."

Loki frowned at him, but then slowly nodded.

"You could come back to Tony's place," Clint suggested, because it popped into his head and then just came out his mouth.

Now Loki laughed at him.

"I can see that ending badly."

"Well none of us have killed each other yet and you'd think that would have been a given," Clint replied. "Bruce keeps making people tea; it seems to work."

Loki still appeared amused and dubious.

"It'd be fun just to see the look on Tony's face," Clint said, because he was totally on board with the whole mischief thing.

"Possibly," Loki replied, but then the toaster pockets popped up and the moment was lost. "I will think on it while we eat and then I wish to find out if that position you suggested last night is actually physically possible."

"We're both flexible," Clint said and grinned.

It was four hours later he woke up from a nap and Loki was gone. There was no destruction and he was still alive, so he wasn't overly worried. Climbing out of bed, he took a shower and then called in to report that part one of the operation had gone without a hitch.

~*~

It had been one week since Clint had returned to Stark tower, or the Avengers' tower as everyone seemed to have taken to calling it. He hadn't seen Loki since and there had been no incidents in the city, but everyone was still on alert, just in case.

Everyone was in a good mood, because Coulson was now also installed in the tower. His handler had been released by medical while Clint was still in the warehouse with Loki, but it wasn't until after he'd returned to Stark's place that it had become clear no one approved of Phil's living arrangements. The fact Coulson was trying to look after himself while still incapacitated was just not right, so, whether Coulson liked it or not, they had kidnapped the SHIELD agent and brought him to where they could keep an eye on him.

They had all now also met the cellist from Portland. Tony had had her flown in when it was revealed Coulson hadn't even told her he had been injured. She was a real nice lady; Clint approved.

Clint had also met Pepper Potts face to face for the first time, since she'd been absent from the tower when the Avengers had all moved in. That had been scary as she'd spent a good ten seconds just looking at him.

"For emergencies," she had said and handed him a card; "just give them the reference on the back, all expenses will be dealt with."

The card was for a very exclusive escort agency and he had added it to his wallet. He'd used it twice since Pepper had given it to him and he couldn't really believe he had an expense account for sex, but apparently now he did. The world of Tony Stark was a very, very strange place and coming from an agent of SHIELD, that was a statement indeed.

"Good morning, Agent Coulson," Clint heard a very familiar cultured voice say as he walked down the corridor towards the living room, "I am glad to see you are recovering."

"I'm glad to see so are you," was the polite, relaxed reply. "I received your gift, thank you."

"You're welcome," Loki replied and Clint could not help wondering what gift; "I wish there was more I could do for you to make up for my actions."

"Have you considered Director Fury's offer?"

Clint had no idea Fury had made Loki an offer; he was learning all sorts of things today.

"I have, I have not yet reached a decision."

"Fair enough. If you don't mind me asking, where did you find all the cards?"

"Your internet is fascinating," Loki replied; "I used a magical algorithm to search all possible locations for the items and then offered their owners a reasonable exchange. I did not steal them, if that is worrying you."

"I would never think such a thing," Coulson replied in a completely dead pan tone and Loki laughed, loudly.

Clint decided it was the perfect time to step round the corner and announce his presence. When he did so he almost swallowed his tongue. Loki was stood next to the couch where Coulson was sitting and all ability to think left Clint, because Loki was wearing leather pants. Of course he'd seen Loki in leather before, but this pair looked designer and were sinfully tight and were paired with a light cotton shirt that was all but see through.

Every synapse in Clint's skull fired with the same thing: abject desire.

When Loki turned to him it was quite obvious the demi-god had known who would be standing there and he heated up all over at the hungry gaze aimed at him.

"Hello, Hawkeye," Loki said and smiled, just a little.

No one had ever made his code name sound quite so sexy.

"Hi, Loki," he replied, all but vibrating on the spot.

The escorts he had been with to tide him over had been good, but nothing compared to a god. He had already come to the mournful conclusion that he was ruined for everybody else, but since Loki was trying to devour him with those deadly eyes he didn't think he was going to be wanting long.

"Have fun," Coulson said in his usual dry tone, to which Loki smirked.

"Oh," Loki replied, "I am sure we will. Thank you for your time, Agent Coulson."

"You're welcome," Coulson replied and then Clint found Loki prowling towards him.

Clint had wondered several times over the last week what would happen when he and Loki finally met again and, as it turned out, they were picking up right where they'd left off. The kiss was scorching and as soon as they parted, Clint grabbed Loki and dragged the demi-god back round the corner. He hoped they'd make it to his room, because he knew someone would whine if they went at it in the corridor, but he wasn't counting on it. All that really mattered was getting at skin as soon as physically possible.

~*~

"I may be scarred for life," Tony said as he walked into the communal living area.

It still surprised him that even though everyone had their own room (soon to be floor once the building work was finished) they all seemed to gravitate to the communal spaces. It surprised him even more that he tended to do the same thing.

"I take it you met Loki and Barton," Coulson said from one of the couches.

"And I just saw more of Loki than I ever wanted to," he replied, heading to the bar to fix himself a drink. "I'm all for expressions of need, but they could have waited until they made it someplace private to start taking his pants off."

"Don't expect restraint from Hawkeye," Coulson commented.

"Do you think I need to add a new floor to the plans, or will Loki end up living on Hawkeye's?" Tony asked, planning it out in his head, since he was already working on a floor for Coulson.

It took a lot of thought when dealing with the top of a skyscraper, but Tony had never been one not to plan ahead. It wouldn't take that much to add more space in the new building works.

"I think one of his own would go down better, since Thor's going to have one," Coulson replied, going back to reading what looked like reports.

"So you don't think I'm getting ahead of myself?"

"Loki bought me Captain America trading cards," Coulson replied; "I think it's pretty much a given he'll be joining our side. It is only a matter of when and how. He will undoubtedly reject the initial offer, I'm writing up the revised one now."

Tony took a slug of his drink and didn't bother replying to that. He knew enough not to question Coulson's judgement in such matters, at least not when it wasn't funny. Making a mental note to get JARVIS to store the footage from the hallway, he wandered towards he temporary workshop; he had another floor to plan and possibly a new website to build that would put the whole porn industry to shame.

The End


End file.
